Azi Dahaka
'Biographie' thumb|400pxAzi Dahaka est l'antagoniste principal de la série Mondaiji-Tachi du et un des Last Embryo, la dernière épreuve de l'humanité. Il est aussi le responsable de l'extermination du clan de Kuro Usagi le jour de son anniversaire ainsi que de la communauté Arcadia, les faisant régresser au stade de No Name. 'Stats' Tier : Low 2-C | Low 2-C à 2-A avec Khvarenah | 1-A Alias : Aji Dahaka / Zahhak / Zohak, Aksaray, The Evil Beyond Evil, Absolute Evil, Your Excellency, Primal God of Evil, The Evil Embobinement, The God Killer / The God Slayer, Hell's Avatar, The Original Disaster, The Nightmare, Evil for Evil Face and Deformities, Embodiment of Wickedness of the Human Race, Embodiment Of Implacable Revenge for Everything that Exists, The Only True Demon Lord, Zoroastrian God, The Destruction Star, Last Call for Humanity ... Origine : Mondaiji Âge : Innaplicable Sexe : Innaplicable Classification : Seigneur Démon, Dragon Niveau de Menace : Célestial+, Quantum+ avec Khvarenah | Oméga+ Pouvoirs et capacités : Caractéristiques surhumaines, maîtrise du combat au corps à corps, manipulation des sentiments, manipulation de la magie, manipulation de la dualité, manipulation de l'énergie, manipulation spirituelle, manipulation conceptuelle et résistance à cette dernière, manipulation du feu et immunité à cette dernière, manipulation de la densité, manipulation de la terre, manipulation du sang, manipulation des ombres, adaptation, nullification des capacités, création, manipulation de la réalité et résistance à cette dernière, manipulation de la météo, manipulation astrale, absorption, manipulation de matière, manipulation de la probabilité et résistance à cette dernière, manipulation de l’espace et résistance à cette dernière, manipulation biologique, manipulation de la taille, manipulation de la non-existence, existence conceptuelle, régénération (Mid-Godly), Immortalité (Type 8), télékinésie, transformation, clonage, mimétisme, résistance à la manipulation conceptuelle, de l'esprit, du temps, de l'âme et de la causalité, perception extrasensorielle, invocation, aura, vol, peut manifester un nombre infini d'avatar aussi puissant que lui, renvoyer les capacités et générer des ondes de choc, incroyable volonté | Toutes les capacités précédemment citées ainsi que l'intangibilité | Toutes les capacités précédemment citées ainsi que manipulation de la causalité, manipulation des lois, manipulation de l'information, manipulation du temps, transcendance, acausalité, manipulation des dimensions supérieures, manipulation de la vie et la mort, existence abstraite, régénération (True-Godly), immortalité (Type 1, 3, 8 et 9), existence incorporelle Capacité de destruction : Univers+ (Est massivement plus puissant que Pest et les autres Mao, a aisément défait Izayoi ainsi que Kasukabe et Kuro et est comparable à Shiroyasha) | Univers+ à Multivers+ (Avec Khvarenah, son choc avec Izayoi a créer un vortex capable de détruire toute la création, est également capable de tuer Saurian et Leticia sous leur forme d'esprit céleste) | Métaverse (Infiniment supérieur aux Dieux, y comprit les 2-digits, qui en plus de pouvoir manipuler l'Akashic Reccord, sont tellement puissants que seuls 3 Dieux 2-digits peuvent pénétré en même temps dans l'Outer World sans risquer de le détruire par leur présence, qui est le monde extérieur au Little Garden, contenant une infinité de Multivers toujours croissants, un seul 1-digit peut également facilement défaire un trillion de Dieux, dont les 3-digit tels qu'Indra, un seul 3-digit peut par ailleurs créé un Little Garden, ces derniers étant responsables de la toute la création) | Peut ignorer la durabilité de nombreuses manières Vitesse : FTL (Est plus rapide qu'Izayoi à certains moments) | FTL+ '''(Comparable à Jack et Shiroyasha) | '''Transcendantale Durabilité : Univers+ (Est comparable à Shiroyasha et plus puissant qu'Izayoi) | Univers+ à Multivers+ (A encaissé sans problème aux contre-coups de son choc avec Izayoi) | Métaverse (Dans le passé, a facilement résisté à l'attaque à l'unisson d'un million de Dieux et Host Masters) Endurance : Illimitée Intelligence : Nigh-Omniscient Faiblesses : Est scellé au 2/3 | Est scellé aux 2/3 | Un héro au coeur pur peut parvenir à résoudre son épreuve et ainsi mettre fin à son existence Équipement(s) standard(s) : Aucun notable Clés : Scellé aux 2/3 | Star Body | Prime 'Techniques Notables' *'Ancien Seigneur Démon (Ancient Maoh) :' Le puissant Dieu de la Guerre, doté d'un statut privilégié spécial et d'une quantité d'énergie spirituelle infinie. Immunisé contre les attaques physiques et surnaturelles, a une force physique monstrueuse et une magie redoutable, étant l'un des plus forts Gods Slayers, Zahhak peut indépendamment résister à l'assaut d'un million de Dieux et d'Host Masters. *'Personnification du Mal :' Les Seigneurs Démons sont des concepts (Azi Dahaka est l'ancienne essence qui était la première des catastrophes du monde, en raison de son propre dualisme, sa nature est celle de la quintessence du mal, dite le "Mal Absolu") avec une pluralité de mondes et d'histoires parallèles (A la fois réels et mythiques), ils incarnent les possibilités infinies qui leur permettent d'exister dans toutes les lignes de temps sous une forme ou une autre. *'Another Existence :' La véritable essence d'Azi Dahaka, sa nature dépassant même les esprits célestes (Seigneurs Démons, produit indépendamment des civilisations humaines et des mondes), et donc n'est soumis à aucune classification. *'Manipulation astrale :' Capacité qui, aux mains d'un Seigneur Démon, est capable de convertir son énergie infinie en astre, leur permettant de créé des étoiles, des planètes, voir même des galaxies et des univers. *'Don de divinité :' Une fois divinisé par un Mao tel qu'Azi Dahaka, l'être visé se retrouve boosté considérablement au niveau des capacités et caractéristiques, le tout accompagné d'une résistance divine. *'Contrôle' de l'espace et de la matière : La capacité des Seigneurs de haut rang Démon leur permet de manipuler l'espace sous n'importe quelle forme, ainsi que de créer la matière à partir de rien. *'Last Embryo :' Seigneurs Démons dont la puissance excède de loin n'importe quelle autre entité, leur seul but étant de réduire a néant l'histoire de l'humanité. *'God Slayer :' Capacité spéciale des Last Embryo, leur permettant d'anéantir même le vrai concept des autres êtres, de les effacer dans chaque dimensions, niveaux d'existences, mondes possibles mais aussi impossibles, faits, fictions, que ce soit dans le passé, le présent, le futur; les détruisant ainsi complètement et définitivement, effaçant donc toutes traces de leur existence. *'Immortalité :' Etant l'incarnation même de l'eschatologie (Dernier test de l'humanité, de l'apocalypse, la fin du monde), Azi Dahaka ne peut pas être éliminé, mais uniquement au mieux scellé temporairement par une technique spéciale des dieux du 2-digit ou alors en le battant dans son Gift Game comme l'a fait Izayoi, la condition étant : "Un héro au coeur pur me percera le coeur de sa lance". Cependant cela ne le tuera pas, mais l'éliminera juste temporairement. *'Another Cosmology (Another Universe) :' Technique utilisée par les Dieux pour créé leur cosmologie. Celle d'Azi Dahaka, Avasta, lui permet par exemple de détruire tout ce qu'il veut, ce qui lui permit notamment de détruire le Brahman, réalité ultime, ainsi que le concept-même d'infinité. *'L'Aura du Mal :' Une aura maléfique dégageait par Zohak, qui réussit même a faire trembler Izayoi de peur. *'Compression :' Pour plus de commodité, Zahak comprime son corps, car originellement, il est tellement grand que sa taille est impossible à décrire. *'Khvarenah :' L'une des plus puissantes attaques d'Azi Dahaka. En l'activant, juste sous sa forme scellée, il pouvait détruire 1/3 du Little Garden. *'Avesta :' En manipulant le concept-même de victoire et défaite, les chances d'Azi Dahaka de ressortir vainqueur d'un combat sont au minimum d'1/2. Plus il y a d'adversaires, plus ses chances augmentent significativement, le faisant devenir par la même occasion plus puissant. Toutefois, cette habilité est inutile face à un humain. Catégorie:Mondaiji Catégorie:Œuvres Officielles